


𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓶𝓪 𝓘'𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓬𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵: 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓪𝓽𝓮

by aSaMiKaKu



Series: 𝓱𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 (𝓢𝔂𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻/𝓦𝔂𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓪 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓐𝓷𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝔂) [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Based On A Britney Spears Song, Dating, Dresses, F/M, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Restaurants, Sewing, Spaghetti, Suits, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓶𝓪 𝓘'𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓬𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵,𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝔂𝓹𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓪𝓵, 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓹𝓱𝔂𝓼𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓜𝓪𝓶𝓪 𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓬𝓻𝔂, 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽,𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓘 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓭𝓮𝓷𝔂, 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵





	𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓶𝓪 𝓘'𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓬𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵: 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓪𝓽𝓮

Wander and Sylvia are planning on going on a date, Wander is all ready while Sylvia isn't, her stable has nothing for her to go on a date with Wander.

 

Wander decided to sew her a dress and create some accessories, he came back with them and Sylvia was happy, and so, they traveled to Lamouria back in the Season 1 episode, "The Date", where Sylvia (in disguise) has to date Lord Hater.

 

"What, they're dating?!" Lord Hater cried out, "Apparently, yes.", his henchman told him.

 

Back to the couple as they go to Chez Schmancy

 

"What would you like?", the waiter asked them. "SPAGHETTI!", both of them exclaimed. "Alright!"

 

"I love you, Sylvia"

 

"No, I love you _more_ , Wander"

 

"I love you more than my family!"

 

"No, I love you more than _my_ family!"

 

"I love you more than helping people!"

 

"No, I love you more than anything else in the world and galaxy!"

 

"You win, Syl!"

 

The waiter came back with the food, "Bon appétit!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

The couple wanted to parody the Spaghetti scene in _The Lady and The Tramp_ , so they tried doing it and they kiss.

 

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!", Lord Hater was freaking out, "I agree with you, sir".

 

They went back home, "So, how was your date?", Wander's mom asked her son.

 

"It was amazing!"


End file.
